1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post driving means and more particularly to a post driver assembly for driving square wood posts into a ground surface which may be underwater or out of water. While it is contemplated that my post driver assembly is primarily for use with a square wood post, it should be appreciated that the principles of my invention are also applicable to providing a unique way for driving other shaped posts such as round or poly-sided without departing from the scope of my invention.
In the past, various types of post drivers have been in existence but only one has come to my attention where it is asserted that it is particularly adapted for driving parallel sided wooden posts and attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 480,941. In this patent, the patentee utilizes a chain "c" mountable upon a post driving device "a" for co-action when mounted on a post "b" so that a person can use a sledge hammer to strike an elongated block of wood "a". It is not seen how this device could be utilized for the purposes of my invention particularly since their is little or no anchorage means for connecting the elongated block of wood "a" to the post "b"other than the chain. If the device "a" were struck by a sledge hammer it would appear that there would be tendancy for it to slide vertically on the post since the chain "c" would not provide an adequate means to hold it in a given position on the post "b". Also it is believed that the chain would tend to come apart should it be subjected to the heavy forces of a sledge hammer when the sledge hammer was caused to strike the elongated block of wood "a".
According to my invention, I have developed a new and improved post driver assembly that is capable of withstanding heavy sledge hammer forces while at the same time being effective to drive square wooden posts into a ground surface whether the surface is underwater or above water.